


Dirty Boy

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Derek, Embarrassed Stiles, Flirting, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to losing a bet, Stiles has to flirt with the barista at Starbucks. Except it's Stiles, so of course things can't go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on something that happened to me in high school, except mine did not end so well!

Hearing the sound of a car pull up into the driveway, Stiles quickly waved goodbye to his dad and headed outside, jerking open the passenger side door and sitting down in the seat with a grin at Scott. The grin dissipated quickly. "Dude. Why is the seat wet?" He stood up and patted at his ass, groaning as he turned away from the car. "Is it bad enough that I need to go change?"

Scott shook his head. "Nah, dude. It should dry." He reached into the back seat and grabbed a dusty looking towel, folding it quickly and dropping it down on the seat. "Sorry about that. I guess it rained overnight and I left the window down? Sit on the towel and it should help dry the seat. And your butt."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles did sit, taking a moment to adjust the towel under him as Scott put the car into the drive, then hurrying to put on his seat belt. "Okay, where are we even going?"

"I need to get Kira something for our anniversary. It's the first year so I think it's supposed to be paper? So... I figured Barnes & Noble." Scott grinned. "Good, right?"

Quirking his head to one side, Stiles tightened his lips into a line for a moment. "I think that's supposed to be first wedding anniversary, actually, but I do know that they have a whole bunch of Death Note stuff in right now and she's a fan. Plus, they have a Starbucks. It's not the best coffee, but it's still coffee."

"Oh! Remember last week at lunch when I won the bet about curly fries?" Scott looked over for long enough that his looking back up necessitated slamming on the brakes as the car in front of them slowed to turn onto a side street.

Rubbing at his elbow where the sudden braking had caused him to smash it against the door, Stiles groaned. "No. Of all of the potential baristas in Beacon Hills, you want me to flirt with the one at the Starbucks in the bookstore? Damn it. I really should have tried to fit one more fry in my mouth."

Scott scoffed. "I don't know why you agreed to the bet anyway. It was for how many curly fries you could fit in your mouth and your gag reflex sucks. You can't push yourself too much which is why Jackson went with a lower number. If you'd barfed, you would've owed everyone an embarrassing situation. Instead, I'm just making you flirt with someone at a place with high turnover. I'm a good friend."

"A good friend would've kept me from taking the bet in the first place." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "To clarify: I just have to flirt, right? I don't actually have to ask this person out?"

"No." Scott pulled into the parking lot of the shopping plaza. "Unless you want to."

Stiles was quick to hop out of the car when Scott parked, putting his hands on his butt to test the dampness. "We'll see, Scotty." He walked beside Scott into the building, pointing toward the section with the manga. "Go look and I'll join you. I'll do the flirting, I promise, but please don't watch me."

Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Okay, but you'd better give me details."

"Will do." Stiles took a deep breath and headed toward the cafe area, his step faltering at seeing the guy behind the counter and how definitely he fit Stiles' type. "Okay. I can do this."

When Stiles approached the counter, Derek (or so his nametag said) gave him a smile that seemed to change his entire countenance from tall, dark, and handsome grumpy asshole into tall, dark, and handsome perfect-cup-of-coffee-in-the-middle-of-winter. "Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you?"

"Coffee? Just, uh, tall black coffee with room for cream. Lots of it." Stiles forced himself to smile back. "So, I don't think I've seen you here before. Not that I'm here that often or anything, but I'd remember you."

Derek bit his lip with ridiculously adorable bunny teeth. "Yeah? Well, I am the only guy working here, so I can imagine that's the case." He tapped the screen in front of him a few times, then added, "It'll be $1.85."

Digging into his back pocket, Stiles pulled out his wallet and dug through it to find two dollar bills, handing them over to Derek. "Yeah, I actually meant that I would remember anyone who looked like you. In a good way. And in case it's not obvious, I'm flirting and I would appreciate you just putting me out of my misery because you're like a 14 on a scale of 1 to 10 and I am actually kind of intimidated by that and also this has to be awkward as hell for you because I totally just put you in a position where you're having to smile through this. I'm so sorry." He grabbed a $5 bill from his wallet and shoved it into the tip container. "Please, just give me my coffee and I will be on my way."

A moment later, Derek grabbed a cup and a marker. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter? There's no one else in line." Stiles scratched at his head. "But, uh, Stiles. Like I've got style, except I really don't and there's an I instead of the Y and... it probably would've been shorter to just spell it. Sorry."

Derek chuckled and, a moment later, passed over the cup of coffee. "I left you plenty of room for cream. Have a nice day, Stiles."

Stiles grinned softly and headed over to the station with the cream, adding two packets of sugar, stirring, and topping it off with half and half. He turned to glance back at Derek and felt his heart beat faster because Derek was absolutely looking at his butt. With a burst of confidence, he let his hips move more than normal as he walked away toward where Scott was supposed to be.

It took a moment to find Scott, but when he did, it was to see him looking through a coloring book with mythological creatures. He spotted Stiles and held up the book. "What do you think?"

"Get her some nice art supplies to use with it and you're golden." Stiles grinned. "I flirted. I mean, I was awful at it and it felt really invasive because the dude's at work and all, but he looked at my butt as I was leaving, so-" He paused and put a hand on his ass. "Scott. Please tell me my pants are actually dry."

Scott glanced behind Stiles and froze. "Okay, um. They're dry, yes, but..."

"But?" Stiles felt as though he was in freefall. "But what?"

"I guess the seat much have been really dirty or something before it rained because your ass is, like, muddy." Scott shrugged. "Sorry?"

Stiles took a deep breath and then another, gulping down the air until he felt like a rational human being again. He set his coffee down on a shelf and shrugged out of his plaid flannel shirt, tying it around his waist as he shook his head. "Scott, dude. This is the most embarrassed that I have ever been. I am mortified. And the dude I flirted with? Literally the most attractive person I have ever seen. I was hoping to work up the courage to try to go back at some point, but now I'm going to have to move out of state."

Picking up Stiles' coffee, Scott shoved it at him. "You're overreacting. I bet he didn't even notice. How about we go over there together and you can see how he reacts and I'll explain if you need me to. I kind of want some coffee now, too."

Letting out a sharp burst of laughter, Stiles grabbed his coffee back. "Sure. Right. Let's go complete my humiliation and see if it is possible to die from it." He let Scott lead him back over to the cafe, his ears resounding with the thrum of his pulse. 

Derek finished serving a woman holding several magazines and then looked up at Stiles, no smile present. "Is something wrong with your coffee?"

Scott grinned. "It doesn't have your number on it."

Clearing his throat, Derek gestured toward the cup in Stiles' hand. "Except that it does."

Stiles spun the cup in his hand, biting down on his lip as he saw the number and Derek's name scribbled underneath the larger _Stiles_. "Okay, so, this is even more embarrassing. Thank you, Scott, for making this literally the most humiliating day in my existence so far." He stepped away to collapse in the closest chair, covering his face and taking deep breaths against his palms.

Scott looked back and forth between Stiles and Derek for a moment, then slapped his hand on the counter in front of Derek. "Okay, look. It's my fault that Stiles had to flirt with you except he does actually think you're hot or something, but he's worried that you saw his dirty ass and it's actually because he sat on my wet car seat and it was dirty I guess, so don't hold that against him. So, do you still want him to call?"

Derek took a glance around and then came around the counter, sitting next to Stiles and putting a hand on his arm until Stiles peeked out from between his hands. "I would love for you to call me. Yeah, this is weird as hell and my sisters will tease the fuck out of me because they say I'm always complaining about the people who hit on me at work, but I'm still willing if you are." He shrugged, a smile quirking his lips. "Yeah, the dirty butt was a little strange, but I was mostly kind of distracted by how it gave me a better idea of what it looked like than just slightly baggy jeans." He stood up again. "I need to get back to work, but I get off at 5 if you wanted to try texting first?"

Nodding, Stiles gave Derek as much of a smile as he felt able to give, then accepted the coffee that Scott handed to him again. "As a warning, I'm like this kind of a lot. Sure you still want me to text?"

"Yeah." Derek gave him a full smile again, the force of it like a healing balm. "I've seen your arms and shoulders now, too. Definitely interested. Remember. Five."

Scott dragged Stiles away when he found himself just staring at Derek, and somehow he found his way back into the car, still slightly dazed by the preceding events. It was only as they started leaving the parking lot that Stiles looked over at Scott and asked, "So is your mom going to kill you for leaving her window down?"

"Probably not actually kill, at least?" He shrugged. "Maybe she won't notice."

Stiles snorted. "You certainly didn't." Leaning on the door frame with one arm, he held up his coffee cup and grinned at Derek's writing. "And just this once? It all turned out okay. This does not mean you're forgiven, by the way. I just did laundry and I was hoping to not have to again for a week."

Scott smirked. "But don't you want to wear clean underwear when you go on your first date with Derek?"

"Scott, dude, I'm good on clean underwear. Clean underwear is _how_ you can wear the same pair of jeans over and over. Please tell me you knew this." Stiles finally took the first sip of his coffee, his nose wrinkling as it had gone cold. 

"My mom still does my laundry." Scott grinned again, reaching over to punch Stiles lighting in the arm. "You flirted, though! And the dude's interested. Congrats."

Stiles grinned smugly. "I did." He took a deep breath and turned to Scott. "And if you ever make me do anything like that again, I will gather all of my dirty underwear from after lacrosse practice and layer them over your head until you are subsumed by the stench of my sweaty ball sack, I fucking swear." Scott started to reply, but Stiles shook his head. "No. You sit there and you think about what you did wrong, Scott. I don't have a date yet. I have a number."

Scowling as he drove, Scott scratched at the steering wheel with his thumb nail. "Yeah, that's going to change. I saw how he looked at your hands."

Holding one hand out in front of himself, Stiles wiggled his fingers. "Yeah?"

Scott nodded emphatically. "Yeah."

Running his thumb across the number on the cup, Stiles grinned again. "Still not forgiven, but I'm feeling charitable enough to let you beg more tomorrow." He glanced at the clock in the car and smirked. "And maybe in an hour or two things will be going well enough that I'll actually accept it!"

Pulling up the Stilinski driveway, Scott grinned. "Skype me later and let me know. Unless, of course, you're still texting with Derek."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles grabbed his coffee cup and got out of the car. "I'm going to buy more underwear just to make sure I have enough pairs to make you suffer like you deserve, dude." 

Scott was quick to leave, so Stiles headed inside and worked on chores and homework until 5, then pulling out his phone and entering Derek's number with a quick "Hey, it's Stiles." text.

It took almost 10 minutes before he got a reply, his nerves shot by the time the notification sounded, but the grin that came to his face at the words "Hey dirty boy, just got off work." were enough to ease the nerves, the lingering mortification, and the anger at Scott.


End file.
